Knight in Shining Armor
by Maister
Summary: He knows that there's danger, so he sets on his brave steed and runs against time to save his princess...only question, will he reach her in time?


My Knight in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters

**Claimer: **I do own the plot though

**Author's Notes:** This was inspired by a dream I had -sweatdrops- It's probably one of the better one-shots I've written...Hope you guys like it! Read and Review!!

* * *

The wind blew through his hair whisking it back showing his beautiful eyes to any lady passing by. But today there won't be any passing by, for

today is April 23. The one day in the year where vampires from lower bloodlines (below a noble) can experience what it feels like to be powerful…

but also it's the one day in the year where vampires from higher bloodlines (noble and up) loss their power, enough to be overpowered by a

lower vampire.

That is what brings the man to this land…to protect the one and only person he cared for after his tragic past. The one person who saved him,

and he let her go; and at this time too! He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

His white horse neighed and pawed at the ground to get him back from his thoughts. Adjusting his weight and the pack in the back, he pushed

his knees into the horse's side. And off went the horse. Gone with the wind blowing the other way.

**0.o.0.o.**

Trapped in a corner. How could she get in this kind of situation when she had so much fighting technique? _Damn it! If he was here I wouldn't be in _

_this situation! But then again…it sounded like he wanted me to have fun. _The snarl from the vampire snapped her out of her thoughts

and bring the seriousness of the situation to reality.

Already the vampire was less then three yards away from her, with more surrounding her…which wasn't a good thing to happen.

Instinct brought her hand to where she kept her weapon… where her weapon should be was replaced with air. _Shit! Just great! Thinking that I _

_don't need my weapon on this trip and I end up needing it! How stupid of me!!_

The vampire got even closer, panic started rising in her. She didn't know what to do. Her thoughts went back to when she and him were

together…happy, worried free of vampires, looking into each to each other's eyes was enough to bring a smile on his and her face. _The good old days. _

_When all this shit wasn't going around!!!_

Her eyes started watering._ I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you! Maybe when I get to heaven I can get your family's blessing…then I'll watch over you _

_and wait until you come…._

The vampire was already less then two yards away from her. She wanted to die brave but she just couldn't help it but scream.

**0.o.0.o.**

A scream… it had to be hers. Her voice he would recognizes anywhere. He quickly steered his white horse in the direction of the scream, but it

looked liked the horse didn't need any directions.

The streets where deserted, abandoned, and all because of those vampires. The humans scared for their lives. Fleeing leaving everything behind:

chickens, pigs, vegetables, money, clothes worth millions, sometimes even their own children and elders who couldn't keep up with the fleeing

people. It just sickened him.

Getting closer to where he heard the scream, he could see all the vampires that have gathered on the roof tops and on the streets. Slowing

down the horse, so the hooves against the cobble stone wouldn't attract any attention from the vampires up ahead.

Dismounting in one swift motion he went to his pack and got out two things. One for himself and the other for the trapped person. Loading his

gun, _The Bloody Rose_, with anti-vampire bullets that would kill those varmints in a blink of the eye.

Silently and swiftly he turned to the edge of the building and what he saw angered and disgusted him! Again silently he went to the closest

vampire and disposed of it. And so on with the other vampires.

**0.o.0.o.**

Single gunshot rang out, and in that moment she knew she was safe, letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Slumping down to

the cobble her breathing back to normal.

When she looked up again, the man was coming towards her. All the vampires killed without mercy. She got up and ran to him. As she was

running he threw her a weapon, _Arthemis._ She felt better with the weapon in her hand.

"Zero! Oh I was so scared!" she cried, "I was stupid to come here at this time of the year! I should have listened!!!" her sobs coming harder now,

"I-I-I'm--so-sor-sorry!"

He started chuckling to himself, confused she looked up, "Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, it's jus that you crying is a sight to see…not that I want you to cry." he said. "Yuuki it's ok, don't worry now because I'm here and I'll

protect you so don't cry anymore. But you were an idiot to not bring Arthemis!"

"I'm sorry...I won't do it again." she put her head in shame.

"Now let's go home, Yuuki."

She nodded, looked at him and smiled. The smile that he fell in love with when he first saw her. He couldn't help but smile back.

Both knowing that it was ok.

They turned around and walked hand in hand, as the wind was blowing.

And this time in the direction they were walking in.


End file.
